the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/R.I.P Jack Carmine
R.I.P Jack Carmine. My single favorite RP Character, whom I developed over the course of months, perfecting and tailoring him to be as good a character as I could be. And you all hated him. No one liked him, no one will like him, and he is most likely going down in RP history as The Single Biggest Jackass (no pun intended) In The History of the Role Play. So, as a memory of him, I will post his entire Bio under here. What happens to The Spirit Beings? I do not know. His family? It will fall apart, Zuki will grow bitter and cold towards her mother, hateful towards the world and to every other character in this RP. Kristain? He shall never know his father. Maybe, by some act of God (or Death, if Daemon feels like it), he will be able to come back. But I doubt it. Thanks to everyone who treated him kindly. Jack Carmine Introduction All I care about is Sheree, and the fact that bitch who enslaved me is dead. Sheree is my wife, my second half, so, you hurt her, you hurt me. And if you hurt me you tend to get eaten by a massive gold dragon so....you piece it together. Facts Weight: 215 pounds Fear of: Greed Fear Name: The Insatiable Human Name: Jack Carmine Eye color: Emerald Green Height: Five foot eight Hair color: Black Species: Fear/Spirit Being Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Battle theme: World on a String Music to reflect mood: Awoken Family: Anne Carmine (mother, deceased), William Carmine (father), Adam Carmine (brother, deceased), Sheree Carmine (wife/mate), Mizuki Carmine (daughter) Personality Jack does not really have any set personality, being as changing and shifting as the chaos he served for nine years. While he will be more likely to act in one way in a different situation: e.g He will become fearful if his life is threatened, or if his family is threatened he will become aggressive, however, he is hard to predict. He tends to be very absent minded, often ignoring details others will see, and often unable to piece things together. When he is able to fight, he will often jump on the chance, loving the excitement of combat more than most. He hates anyone calling him "Annie", "Annie boy" or any variation of such a name. Powers and Abilities Jack is a very, VERY powerful being, due to the Mijin Blade imbuing him with power. This means almost all of his powers are at their "maximum" until he kills another Fear. He can summon small amount of nearly anything, but the more valuable the item is the more he can summon (He can summon 200 grams of Smelling Salts, but nearly infinite amounts of gold, unlike his strength gives. His realm is, outside the walls of his castle, a hellish world of misshapen monsters, always being tormented or killed, much to his hatred. However, he can control these monsters like an army, all loyal and thirsting for combat. Many of the monsters are armed with claws, swords, or clubs. He also is able to summon metals and other things like diamonds, ivory, or the like, into existence, and is able to fling these items at opponents, at speeds reaching super-sonic. These are almost always lethal to humans and animals, but Fears and Half-Fears can take a beating. He has the ability to summon a substance known simply as "Eldritch material", which is a black, fluid like, metal that is unbreakable, unmeltable, and can only be manipulated into a solid by Jack, and the Quiet itself. However, using this ability will tire him out greatly. He has Ferrokenesis, the ability to manipulate metal of any kind. Also, he has many non-greed related abilities, such as minor Biokinesis, allowing him to edit the genes of animals and humans slightly, make them feel pain or completely destroy their immune system, and so on, he can also change his own features with this power. Also, like many Fears, he has Umbrakinesis, allowing him control over shadows and darkness, but is not equal nor does it surpass the Slender Man's ability of Umbrakinesis. He Also has Cryo and Ionkinesis, allowing him to control the cold and plasma (such as fire and superheated gas). He can used Eldritch Material to form armor around him, and he is nearly impossible to kill, requiring a large amount of blunt force. He can only use the above powers when he is a Fear. He can force his soul to leave his body, turning him into a Spirit Being, and reneter his body at will. As a Spirit Being. This means he is able to enter the Spirit Realm and gives him a very high resistance weapons and other forms of damage, and communicate mentally with the other three beings. In either forms of existence, Spirit Beings and Fear, he can communicate with the other Spirit Beings, and his eyes change color (Green is normal, Silver means he is communicating with other Spirit beings, red is enraged). However, as a Fear, he does not have the near Invincability of Spirit Beings, but as a Spirit Being, he cannot use any of his Fear Powers. In both states, he can still access his realm and the spirit realm. Quotes -(on how he felt after the birth of his daughter) Proud, happy...and...never thought I would say this word...flabbergasted -You cannot complain to me about PAIN! You. You try having your heart torn out of body, and crushed in front of you as the one you love watches. Then. THEN you and I have shared the same pains! -(when someone is very angry) Calm down...have some dip. -You will know...the true meaning of pain...when someone I LOVE, IS IN DANGER! AND YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF MISERY WHEN YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT! -I am a monster. Monsters belong in cages, for mocking and scorn. Put me in a cage, and I escape... -(when he saw Tiny, Kiba's largest servant) SOMEONE...PLEASE INFORM ME WHY WE HAVE SOMETHING BIGGER THAN MOUNT FUCKING EVEREST SITTING HERE!? -What does not kill me...SHOULD RUN THE FUCK AWAY! -They say you can't put a price on freedom. Bull. Shit. My price was protection. What is yours? -Alright. I will play Villain to your Victim. But tell me, who is the Hero? -What's the problem, who do I murder and where is the fuck? Fear Forms Human In his human form, Jack is a five foot, eight inch tall person with green eyes, long black hair and an insane glint to his eyes at most times (unless he is with Sheree or Mizuki). He is often seen in a white dress shirt, with a black tie, a black jacket with an often upturned collar and black jeans. Newborn His Newborn Fear Form is a gold-skinned, six foot tall, suited man, and Jack has fully accepted this as his "human form" despite the fact his true human form is simply him how he looked before becoming a Fear, but with black eyes. OOG: I refer to this as the Gold Form of Jack Marine Form His Marine Form is a large dragon-likevsea serpent. This Form is perfectly suited to the water and can go swim at almost 75-100 MPH. He also, in this Form, has lights on his snout and face that shine when deep underwater, each one about the equvilent of a searchlight from the WW2 era. Mid-Fear Form His Mid-Fear Form is a gold dragon, able to breath fire and summon metal into existence. He will often compare himself to Smaug in this form. He speaks telepathically in this form, as he does in all his Fear Forms save Human and Newborn. Armored Form His Armored Form is more like a swarm than anything, a large mass of metal spheres spinning around in a cloud, able to move slowly, and it will tear and consume the soul of almost any being unlucky enough to be caught in the soul, but some are powerful enough to survive. Berserk Form This Form is rather hard to describe, and has been compared to The Hive Mind from Dead Space supported by three Spider like legs. Ultimate Form His Ultimate Form is a massive, multi-mouthed, many limbed reddish black humanoid of nightmares. He can shriek and yell ,but must speak Telepathically. Energy Form His Energy Forms is a massive worm, with a huge mouth surrounded by tendrils, insectoid appendages and a fin like tail. This form is 1563 feet long, 150 feet wide at the mouth and the tendrils are each at least 150 feet long, some longer. Omega Form To be announced Hive mind stage 1.JPG|Berserk Form Gold Dragon by BenWootten.jpg|Mid Fear Form Tumblr ml29pnvlTc1rsoq37o1 500.gif|Human Form Greed by eemeling-d5wb1yx.jpg|Ultimate Form leviathanj.jpg|Energy Form Leviathan_by_Salawati.jpg|Marine Form Importent dates -June 20th 2013: Married to Sheree Anderson -July 10th 2013, Mizuki's birth -June 7th 2013, Blankqueen's death -November 29th 2013, War with the Other Ones -January 8th 2014 Back story Jack Carmine was born in 1984, on May sixth, to Anne and William Carmine. He was the second child of the Carmine family, the first being Adam, born five years earlier, in 1979. He was a rather smart child, learning things quickly. However, he would also obsess over items he considered to truly be “his”. At age three, he was in a car accident, when his father, Adam, and he, were hit head on by a drunk driver. This accident scarred him, leaving a thin, but long, scar on his chest. This is the first event he has any conscious memory of, and it also made him slightly fearful of high speeds. At age 6, he went to Newton elementary school, in his home town, Winnipeg, Manitoba. He made very few friends here, being isolated and considered the “nerd” or “loser” of the class. Often this lead to bullies “challenging” him to fights, in which he had no say in if he would fight or not. This lead to him slowly becoming more and more fearful of school, until, at grade 7, he was beaten to the point his wrist broke and tore open, leaving yet another scar, and having the person who assaulted him expelled and Jack being homeschooled for the remainder of his time in junior high. In high school, he was a major success, getting high grades, and he had improved his athletic ability to the point he was able to join the rugby team for his high school. He became widely known as a “perfect” student, with the double combination of high grades, great athletic ability, and a tendency to be polite and quiet. At this point, he started thinking about his future career, having many options open. Also, around this point, he learned about a being known as The Plague Doctor, a being said to bring illness and death wherever it roamed. He became fascinated by this being, often using the time he did not study to research it. He applied, and got into, Harvard University. By this time, he was 19. He had a strong relationship with a girl named Annie, whom he thought he would be with forever. However, Annie became pregnant with Jack’s child, and in order to attempt to right his wrong, Jack proposed to Annie, only to be rejected, due to the fact Annie refused to believe she was pregnant, and also, not wanting to marry Jack due to a rumor he had been cheating on her. This event affected Jack, he developed depression and insomnia, both of which caused him to near go insane, and he attempted to kill himself once. At Harvard, he studied Physics, Quantum Mechanics, and Cosmology, all of which he did fair in, the depression and insomnia affected his ability to study, but he still did very well. At this point, The Plague Doctor began pursuing him, in an attempt to bring him even further to the brink of insanity. Also, the Convocation started hunting him, in an attempt to outdo The Plague Doctor, followed soon by the Cold boy. This only pushed him further, and his depression got worse, along with the insomnia. However, he pushed on, pursuing his dream of becoming a Cosmologist. He was then contacted by the vessel of BLANKQUEEN, a young woman who saw potential in Jack as a servant. It was a fast way out of his insane life, and he accepted, only to realize that he could no longer attend Harvard, crushing his hopes. He took to drinking then, and his time was spent between drinking at bars, doing missions for BLANKQUEEN, and being with his new girlfriend, Samantha. At this point, he was 23. Serving BLANKQUEEN barely helped with his depression, as she had taken to calling him “Annie boy” in reference to Annie, who was now raising his son by herself. His anger toward BLANKQUEEN slowly increased, however, his loyalty remained strong. He took to writing a journal to record each day or sometimes to simply let his anger out. Also, at one point, he was forced to watch BLANKQUEEN eat a human being alive. This not only made him disgusted at her, but forced him into vegetarianism, he could no longer look at most forms of meat without gagging or being completely repulsed. However, as a result of working for BLANKQUEEN, he stopped caring about morals or the right thing to do as opposed to what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do, often involved guns and fights now, but his insomnia disappeared, as did his depression, and he quickly became the favorite (most likely due to him being the only) servant BLANKQUEEN had. In 2013 Samantha broke up with him, and as a result, blamed it on BLANKQUEEN, affecting his loyalty towards her. He was later sent to The Desolate Garden, the realm of The Mother of Snakes, where he met Kiba Thompson, a person known only to him as Shadow, another only known as Lynn and Crowe Nite. Category:Blog posts